


Five Kisses

by reallyraduniverse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallyraduniverse/pseuds/reallyraduniverse
Summary: Four times when Viktor kissed Yuuri, and one time when Yuuri kissed Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally rewritten this thing five times since ao3 doesn't want to save it ?? smh but here it is.  
> it posted and i was like "i never hit post"

The first kiss comes when Yuuri least expects it. He's somewhat curled up on the couch of their shared apartment, with a lukewarm mug of tea in his hands. His eyes close briefly, just for what feels like a mere few seconds. When he opens them, his mug is sitting on the coffee table in front of him, and Viktor is next to him, calling his name. Yuuri whines and closes his eyes again, but Viktor laughs quietly and leans over, pulling his fiancé closer. 

"Yuuri, Yuuri-" Hearing Viktor's voice makes Yuuri want to squeal and curl up again. "Yuuuriii, I missed you today!"

"You weren't gone  _that_ long, Viktor." Yuuri giggles softly, reaching up and wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. He leans his head against Viktor's chest, humming contentedly. They sit quietly together, enjoying each other's company until Viktor speaks again. 

"Yuuri, look at me, please." He requests quietly. Yuuri looks up to meet his lover's eyes, but instead of Viktor speaking again, he gets a kiss. It's a little sloppy on his part, but he's tired. It's a sweet, tired kiss. But Yuuri is falling asleep as they sit together, lip locking with the only reason being because they  _can._

He's definitely a little more than just sleepy, for Yuuri doesn't remember the end of their sweet kiss, and he doesn't recall Viktor carrying him to their shared bedroom. He wakes up that next morning, snuggled under the covers with his lovely fiancé. 

* * *

The second kiss does not come as a surprise, but Yuuri didn't expect Viktor to kiss him in front of Yurio and his quiet friend, Otabek. Yuuri's quite sure that Yurio and Otabek are a little more than friends, but he won't say anything. They're simply talking, holding polite conversation, when Viktor just leans over and gives Yuuri a solid smooch on the lips. Yurio gags in disgust, and as it seems usual, Otabek's expression doesn't change in the slightest. 

"Keep your PDA to yourselves!" Yurio screeches, tugging on Otabek's arm to lead him away, to do God knows what. Yuuri suspects that maybe Yurio might pull a Viktor and randomly kiss Otabek, but he can't be sure. 

* * *

The third kiss is nice. They're cooking together. Or rather, Yuuri is cooking, and Viktor is trying to get his lover's attention. Yuuri doesn't give his dearest, darlingest Viktor the attention he wants until he's done cooking, because he doesn't want to starve for the sake of giving Viktor his attention. 

"Yuuuuuri-" He whines, sliding his arms around Yuuri's shoulders. He gives his lover a small hug, and continues to beg for attention. "Yuuuuri, I love you!"

"I know, Viktor, but I'm hungry and if I don't cook, no one will." He replies softly, not turning to look at Viktor, who whines again. "You're like Makkachin. Always looking for attention."

At the mention of his pride and joy dog, Viktor lights up like a Holiday display. He loves his Yuuri and he loves his Makkachin. No two things could ever be as great as they are. 

"Oh, Yuuri," He says, finally getting Yuuri to turn around, "I love you. I love you so very much, it pains me when we part." 

"You're a sap, Viktor." The words leave Yuuri's lips, accompanied with a small, soft laugh. Then Viktor kisses him, and it's a long, sweet kiss. A romantic kiss. 

When they pull away for air, Yuuri can't help but smile, and his lover smiles back. 

"Yuuri, I love you." Viktor says quietly. 

"I love you too, Viktor." Yuuri replies. 

* * *

 He receives the fourth kiss at the rink, much to Yurio's disgust. Yuuri doesn't mind, though. He likes kisses from his fiancé very much, as he should. 

He's lost in thought, thinking about whether or not he should attempt that quad or not. Practice was almost over, and he could tell that Yurio was getting impatient with Viktor, though he was getting the help with his programs he'd demanded when he'd first come to Hasetsu. If Yuuri was Yurio, he wouldn't complain. Viktor tends to forget things, try as he might to remember. 

"Yuuri!" Viktor calls, skating over to his fiancé, while Yurio scoffs and rolls his eyes before stepping off of the rink. Yuuri just smiles. 

"How's Yurio doing with his programs?" He asks. 

"Well, not bad, but he's a bit stubborn about it all. It's a work in progress." Viktor says with a laugh. Yuuri's smile brightens. He loves it when Viktor laughs. 

They're both quiet for a moment, watching Yurio do something on his phone that makes the angry boy smile. 

"Yuuri, моя любовь," Yuuri turns when Viktor says his name, and is met with another kiss. He's gotten a lot of them lately, not that he's complaining. Viktor's kisses are lovely, and make him feel wanted and loved.

* * *

 The fifth kiss does not come from Viktor. Instead of letting his fiancé start all of the kisses, Yuuri decides that he'll kiss Viktor first. 

It's early in the morning, Yuuri can tell, but Viktor is already up, talking to Makkachin. He can hear the soft, excited barks of the dog, eager to be taken on a walk. He sits up, yawning and stretching. He blinks rapidly, reaching over to find his glasses and hastily place them on again. As soon as he can see properly, he's making his way to the living room, still in his pajamas with messy hair. Viktor looks up from Makkachin when Yuuri sits next to him on the couch, leaning his head against Viktor's shoulder. 

"Good morning, my Yuuri!" Viktor chirps, cheerful as ever. 

"G'morning, Viktor…" Yuuri yawns, tilting his chin up so he can look at his lover. When Viktor smiles, he sits up and leans over to give the Russian a kiss. 

"Yuuri!" Viktor yelps in surprise, startling both Yuuri and Makkachin. 

"Yeah…?" He asks slowly, worried he's done something wrong. But his worries are cast aside when Viktor's shocked expression changes to an expression of happiness. 

"Oh, Yuuri, Yuuri, I love you!"

"I love you too, Viktor." 

And they sit there for a while longer, just hugging, until Makkachin gets impatient for his walk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I did anything wrong with the Russian because I'm not Russian, I used Google Translate, the most unreliable translating service ever. Ah, well. My American self is satisfied enough.


End file.
